Field
At least one aspect generally relates to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, extending the range of standards-defined interfaces used for communicating between integrated circuit devices.
Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, the application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Moreover, multiple standards are defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices. For example, there are multiple types of interface defined for communications between an application processor and display and camera components of a mobile device. Some components employ an interface that conforms to one or more standards specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance. For example, the MIPI Alliance defines protocols for a camera serial interface (CSI) and a display serial interface (DSI).
MIPI CSI-2 and MIPI DSI or DSI-2 standards define a wired interface between a camera and application processor, or an application processor and display. The low-level physical-layer (PHY) interface in each of these applications can be MIPI C-PHY or MIPI D-PHY. Optical media can be used to extend the range of the MIPI C-PHY or D-PHY physical layers. However, some interfaces require that bidirectional and/or low-power modes of operation be implemented, neither of which requirements can be met by a conventional optical interface, which is unidirectional by nature.
Accordingly an improved range-extending interface is needed.